Blueberry Kaleidoscope
by vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: Jason was bored. Nothing ever happened on Tuesdays at the cafe. Until something did. (Part two of the Argo cafe series. Also available on ao3)


Jason was bored. There was no way around, no other way to say it. Tuesday was the slowest day of the week at the cafe and for the life of him, he could not see why Luke would switch Will's and his shifts around. Will definitely was the better baker so its not like it was for helping with inventory.

The bell above the door went off as Luke stepped through arms filled with several books of home recipes. Jason smirked at the grumbles that vaguely sounded like "Annabeth" and "stubborn." Luke disappeared into the back, the door swinging shut behind him. Chuckling to himself and lightly wondering what Annabeth made him do this time, Jason grabbed up a rag and began to idly wipe down tables.

It was a good ten minutes before the bell tinged again. Jason looked up in time to see a beautiful in a simple way woman. Her caramel colored hair was loose around her shoulders, with the exception of a single braid under one ear. Her head was turned down, digging in her bag. Jason scrambled behind the counter just quick enough.

If the woman noticed she didn't mention so. Instead she gave a small smile, "One blueberry muffin please."

Jason nodded and moved over to the display case. "Will that be all?" he cleared his throat. She hummed a yes, and Jason nearly dropped the muffin from the tongs. Luke had chosen to walk out at that moment, "Jason have you seen- oh, hey Piper."

"Hello Luke. How's Annabeth?" the woman - Piper - giggled when Luke groaned, "Will not leave me be about those stupid cookies I burnt in the house the other day."

Jason moved around slowly boxing up the muffin and them standing awkwardly behind Luke as he chatted with Piper. From what he could hear, she was Annabeth's best friend and had spent time with a lot of Luke's friends. Eventually Luke moved off and Jason rang her up.

"So you know the boss then?"

"Old friends. Annabeth and I were roommates before she met Luke." she dug a coin purse out of her bag and started sorting through it. The whole three dollars paid in quarters.

Jason slide them into his hand then the register. Piper smiled, "It was nice meeting you ..."

"Jason. Jason Grace,"

"Oh! You're Thalia's brother!" he flushed and nodded. And that was the standard reaction to his name. His sister got around in a lot of circles and at this point he should really stop being surprised.

A noise went off and Piper looked down in her bag, "Well I've got to get going. Nice meeting you!" she'd barely finished her words before disappearing out the door. Jason was left slack jawed at her sudden depart. It wasn't until he was bumped on the shoulder by Luke that he looked away, "What?"

"Wipe your drool off the counter." Luke smirked and moved off while Jason scowled at him, "Jerk!"

*DoP*

Thursday was definitely busier than Tuesdays and Jason was glad. The throng of people that came in steadily was nice. About an hour before closing, Will and Nico stopped by. From the exasperated eye rolls from Nico and Will gripping his hand pleading for something between the giggles, Jason gathered they were either here on a date or Nico was leaving the blond with a babysitter. Jason snorted; the thought of Luke a babysitter was a terrifying bit of humor.

Instead, the lovebirds chose a table in the back. Nico came up to the counter to order. Jason openly grinned at him in a way that made Nico sigh, completely exasperated, "What?"

"What does he want now?"

The raven haired rolled his eyes, "A puppy. Not just any puppy no, it has to be a mastiff."

Jason burst out laughing only causing Nico to huff and cross his arms. When he'd finally straightened up, Jason wiped a tear from his eye, "Did he say why?"

" 'What else would match my Ghost King?' " Nico imitated in perfect pitch of his boyfriend's voice. Now that, set Jason off. It was a minute before he could straighten up again and keep a barely straight face. Nico gave his order and paid, going back to his boyfriend.

Jason was content to watch his friends laugh and get to know each other better; that was until, a certain head of caramel hair came in the door. Instantly, he focused on her as she walked through the door.

Her kaladescope eyes were trained on the phone in front of her, a frustrated scowl on her lips. By the time she'd made it to the counter, Jason had a blueberry muffin on a plate. Piper looked up and blinked at the sight, "You...remembered my order?"

"I'm kind of good at that." he slide the plate towards her but she shook her head, "I can't. I've got to go, but thank you,"

Jason frowned slightly but boxed up the muffin as she dug out enough quarters from her coin purse. Piper dumped the quarters in his hand and picked up her box. Jason cleared his throat, "Next time, right?"

Piper smiled gently, "Sure." Before he knew it she was gone and he blinked. A glance at Will and Nico made him blush as the two had matching grins.

*DoP*

Tuesday had swung around again before Jason knew it and once again absolutely no one had come in. Well with the exception of Luke who was once again grumbling. It was about half way through shift and Jason was getting cookie dough from the freezer to bake off. The bell above the door rang.

"Just a second!" Jason dropped the dough on the counter and ran out front. Piper was there at the counter, pretty smile on her face. He grinned and went for the display case to get her a muffin. "So, here or to go?"

"For here, if you don't mind taking a break?"

"Never,"


End file.
